


爱神

by disestablishmentarianism030



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disestablishmentarianism030/pseuds/disestablishmentarianism030
Summary: 人设是米朵吃芒果太太画的皮肤，希腊神话au，ooc，两个精分肉段，双性藏，源藏。后半段疯魔源氏注意！是一个皮肤两个梗，故事不是连在一起的，分开看。小学生文笔不喜勿骂。建议先去微博看一下米朵太太画的半藏爱神的人设





	爱神

神殿里很空旷，不染纤尘的地板倒映出天空的湛蓝，爱神斜坐在神座上，以手托腮眯眼小憩。希腊式的服装过于松散，他上半身露出了大半胸腹，短裙也是堪堪过臀，两条修长洁白的大腿交叠在一起，显得整个神慵懒而色气，身旁供奉于他的鲜花水果皆不如他美丽。座下抚琴的神侍眼神火热，用琴声和目光表达爱意。谁会不爱他呢，爱神半藏如此优美性感，他不仅是爱神，他就是爱的代名词，该收到全天下人类的尊崇与爱意。

爱神的弟弟武神源氏进入神殿入口，他外表英俊，气宇轩昂，是一位比太阳更耀眼的神祇，身上披的是父神赐予的铠甲，这为他增添了气势，更让人不敢直视其面貌。

他走进兄长的神殿时看到的就是这样一副美景，他被兄长优雅的姿态吸引了全部目光，直到走到近处才发现旁边视线火热的神侍。他立刻妒火中烧，将神侍赶了出去，没有其他生物可以这样看他的兄长，他作为掌控战斗与武力的神祇，性格中暴躁的一面显露无疑。

他走到爱神神座面前，跨步斜坐在半藏脚下，目光比刚刚的神侍更加火热：“我亲爱的兄长，你不该让别人看到你美丽的容貌，嫉妒和欲望会环绕着你。”半藏坐直身体，略微低头，看向源氏：“嫉妒和欲望是爱情的伴生体，它们像兄弟一样彼此缠绕，即便是我也无法分离它们。而我看到了你身上的嫉妒和欲望，是谁让你产生了这些情绪？”

源氏亲吻半藏圆润的膝盖，手指轻轻顺着小腿划出优美的曲线：“亲爱的半藏，我的欲望和嫉妒只为你而生，我不能容忍别人看向你的目光，而你的身体挑起了我全部欲望，我对你献出全部爱意。”说着，送出了刚刚走过花园时见到最美丽的一朵玫瑰，只有最美丽的事物才配得上他的兄长。

源氏的话让半藏笑意绽放，他收下玫瑰，将手搭上源氏的胸膛：“我不会收回你的爱意，它属于你。而我，也要将我的爱意奉献给你。”

源氏的爱得到了回应，他兴奋地跳起来拥抱兄长，并给兄长一个深吻。爱神的唇柔软且甜蜜，比他今晨刚摘下的花朵更优美。半藏回应这个吻，舔舐源氏的双唇，他们的舌头交缠在一起，用欲望表达对彼此的爱意。源氏的手沿着形状优美的大腿抚摸至臀，掀开的半藏的短裙，显露出隐秘的花园。

爱神代表着所有人类与神祇的爱自然也代表着爱所衍生的欲望，就像爱神说的两者就像兄弟，不会分离——就像现在的他们一样——而欲望是男女都有的，所以，爱神的身体也是雌雄同体。

源氏摸向半藏双腿中间，他代表女性的雌穴已经湿润，准备好接受源氏的热情，代表雄性的粉红的肉茎把短裙顶起，将那一小片濡湿。半藏坐在神座上张开双腿，毫不羞耻的接受源氏的注目，性欲是人类最原始的欲望之一，神也逃不过。

源氏把头伸进爱神两腿中间，从粉红阴茎的顶端一路舔下，直到雌穴穴口，按照性交的动作将舌尖顶入雌穴，爱液顺着穴口流出，最甜蜜的果酒不过如此，源氏一饮而尽，继续不停地吸吮，贪婪的想要喝到更多。于是他用舌尖舔弄两片软肉之间隐秘的阴蒂，听半藏发出惊叫，流出了更多甜蜜的汁水，爱液和着唾液打湿了雌穴周边的皮肤。

顺势继续向上舔弄，他将粉嫩的阴茎完全包在口腔，口水顺着阴茎划落，舌尖绕圈打转，照顾到每一块敏感的皮肤，期望给他带来至高的快乐，而半藏发出悠长的呻吟回应他，将手指插进源氏的头发，表达自己的满意。

源氏轻易的将半藏送上高潮，他将自己的精华射在源氏嘴里。源氏略有红肿的唇舌也吸引了半藏，他俯身给含着白液的源氏一个深吻，两人一起分享了爱神体液的味道。爱神即便是处于情欲之中也显得如此高贵，高贵但也性感，武神兴奋到颤抖，只能用强烈的欲望对爱神表达他的爱意。

半藏的雌穴流出了足够多的液体准备接受源氏巨大的阴茎，来不及被饮下的爱液甚至浸湿了一片神座，源氏心疼这些被浪费的甜蜜赛过果酒的汁水，终于卸下铠甲用自己的阴茎堵上源头。

半藏发出满足的叹息，修长有力的双腿盘上源氏的腰部，一只细嫩的足摩挲着源氏的臀部，随着源氏有力的节奏摇动，他们如此合拍，天生该是交合在一起。源氏轻轻拉开半藏的腰带，布料顺着比丝绸更光滑的皮肤划落，半隐秘的乳房显露在源氏面前，骄傲的弹跳着宣示自己的存在感。

他忍不住低头吸吮，渴求圣光一样渴求乳汁的浇灌，粉嫩的乳头口感犹胜过旁边果盘中鲜红的草莓，让他爱不释口。他在果盘中拿起了一颗葡萄，放在口中，两人唇舌交缠间葡萄被碾碎，有汁水滑落唇角，引起源氏遐思。

他从半藏体内抽出，摘下几枚葡萄粒塞入尚未闭合的雌穴中，略有凉意的果实刺激了甬道，肉穴忍不住收缩，想要排出异物。源氏立刻用阴茎堵住入口，防止它们滚出来，然后再慢慢插进去，有几枚葡萄受到挤压便立刻破裂，但还有几枚仍在坚持。

这给半藏带来无比的新鲜感，除了被阴茎完全填满的快感外还有更奇异的触感，他几乎是立刻呻吟出声，比七弦琴更动听，雌穴也兴奋地收缩，压得剩下的葡萄在肉穴内滚来滚去。  
在葡萄和肉穴的压力下，源氏的阴茎更涨大一圈，雌穴几乎容不下他，入口紧紧勒着他，勾勒出阴茎的形状，他将自己埋进更深处，去触碰半藏体内最隐秘的顶点。最深处是孕育生命的子宫，宫口紧紧闭合，看起来暂时并不接受他的入侵，他需要有足够的努力才能敲开这扇紧闭的门。

半藏喜欢在交合的时候接吻，他能从吻中感受爱意的供奉。他含着一口果酒与源氏唇舌相接，源氏的舌头扫遍他的口腔，与他的舌交缠在一起，跳出一只甜美的双人舞。

两人紧紧抱在一起，半藏的阴茎随着交合的动作翘起，跌跌撞撞的在两人的小腹之间弹动，感受双份愉悦。源氏仍不满足，他要给兄长世间无上的快感，便将手挤进两人交合的地方，摸到了雌穴上方的阴蒂，手指灵活的揉捏挑拨，快感在体内蔓延，令爱神都把持不住，身体瘫软，水一样化在弟弟怀里。

源氏抱起无骨一样的兄长，自己坐在了神座上，让半藏骑在自己身上。瘫软的半藏压在源氏身上，乳房盖在他的脸上，他像个还未断口欲的幼儿，痴迷于散发奶香的柔软，简直爱不释口。

所有的快感叠加在一起，半藏的腰后仰拉成饱满的弓型，乳尖却是不停的向源氏口中送去，方便他吸吮。乳尖很快就红肿涨大，像真的要流出乳汁一样。

这样的体位使得半藏把全部重量压在源氏身上，雌穴里的葡萄终于随着动作完全被碾碎，汁液和着爱液流了出来，溅得二人下身一片湿润。

源氏舍不得这些液体被完全浪费，他又将半藏放回神座，跪下来，整张脸埋在他两腿之间，用手指和舌头将这些美味掏出吞下。他没有放过任何一滴，用力吸吮雌穴里残留的果肉，舌头在里面不停的搅动，还恶劣的用手指抚慰他的阴蒂和阴茎，听着他呻吟声越来越高最终惊呼出来，雌穴里有一股热流和着残留的果肉喷涌而出，全部流入源氏嘴中。

他满足极了，又将半藏抱回腿上，他仰望着兄长美丽的面容，再次交合。他说：“亲爱的哥哥，请你怀上一个孩子吧，祂会有最纯粹的血脉，我向你保证，祂会是最强大神祇，将是未来神界的王！”

半藏用力抱住源氏，两人之间没有任何缝隙，这是他的弟弟，也是他的伴侣，将来也会是他们孩子的父亲。他渴求一个后代，一个继承了源氏和自己力量的后代，这样的想象使他无比兴奋，兴奋到穴肉都在收缩，紧紧吸住源氏的阴茎。

源氏能感觉到，他的爱神准备好了，他勉强从弹软的乳肉中抬起头来，口水沾染了半藏大半的乳房。半藏低下头亲吻他的唇，同时绞紧了雌穴，源氏低吟着插入到宫口，用力射在里面，敏感的宫口被顶入，内里被灌满，两人拥抱的力度愈发加大，半藏的阴茎在两人夹缝之间摩擦，随着源氏的高潮也一起射在两人胸腹之间。

源氏并不满足，他的爱情与欲望为半藏而生，他希望能得到更多，看到更多半藏高潮的样子，得到他更多的宠爱。两位神祇在神殿里以各种姿势交合，以这样的方式诉说对对方的爱意，不知时长。

也许他们在不久的未来就能看到爱神孕育的孩子了。

——————精分线——————

神即信仰，但不仅神影响人类，人类也会影响神。

随着大母神的坠落，她的孩子们陷入了混战，但很快掌控火焰力量的武神源氏便开始崛起。人类也开始混战，他们崇拜力量，发泄自己多余的精力，这给了源氏更多供奉，他甚至开始掌控战争，很快就成为了万神之王。而人类终于丢失了爱，只剩下了奴役与算计，爱神半藏，也是武神的兄长，终于沦为了他的阶下囚。

半藏的神力已经微乎其微了，他不再受到供奉，他身上暗淡的光芒仿佛风中残烛，看起来再这样下去用不了多久他就会陨落。虽然身上的服饰仍然洁白，但终究会变成凡物。

半藏双手被金环束缚，跪在源氏自己的神殿里，他在默默等待武神终结他的生命，他的兄弟已经陷入疯魔，不是他能救回来的，而且他们一直以来理念不合，互相看不顺眼很久了。源氏应该不会放过这次机会吧。

源氏高大的身影遮挡了他面前的光。他抬起头，看向源氏的眼睛。那双血红的眼睛充斥着混乱与邪恶，他已经快被力量和权利引诱堕落成邪神。

源氏弯下腰，歪头看他，“哥哥，你还是这么傲慢。”他直起腰，手指在半藏头顶的月桂花环上滑动，“哪怕是成为阶下囚也没能让你脸上的傲慢退掉一点。你还是认为我不能成大器吗？我现在才是诸神之王！”

半藏很无奈：“我从来都不傲慢，傲慢的是你。力量当然很重要，但是爱才是万物的根本。而你，想用力量掌握一切，只会伤人伤己最终带领诸神走向毁灭而已。”

爱神的话语惹怒了武神，他的头发平时便如火焰一般飞舞，现在则燃烧的更加炽烈。“听听你说的话，你才是万物根本，这还不算是傲慢？哈，力量可以轻易毁掉你！”

他看向兄长美丽的面容，爱神眼神里的平和与怜悯彻底激怒了他，多么自大啊！他要叫他明白什么才是万物的根本，爱不是，力量才是！他抓起半藏的头发，逼迫他抬起头，想捏碎他的喉咙，却被他发红的眼眶吸引了注意力，他有更好的主意。

源氏用大拇指摩挲着半藏的唇，看他眼神迷惑，泛起了邪恶的笑容。“你知道吗半藏，你真的很漂亮。”摧毁他！让他哭泣，让他痛苦！他拇指强硬的按开半藏下颌，深入其中搅动舌尖。温热湿润的舌尖挑起了他的兴趣，手指肆意地在里面闯荡，唇舌被压成各种奇异的形状。

看看，爱神多漂亮啊，长了一张从未被欺负过的脸，身上的任何一处看起来都是粉嫩的，每一点都透着娇艳，从出生就被人供奉，不像他，经历过被人误解被人恐惧，越是有力量就越让人厌恶。看起来这样的脆弱的神凭什么可以高高在上，真是越看越想摧毁。

他愈发用力，半藏许是被捏疼了，轻哼出声，口水也顺着嘴角流下来，映衬得略微红肿的嘴唇晶莹剔透，看上去尤为可爱。源氏挥了下手，铠甲便消去了。他强迫半藏含住他，该死，他这个没经历过风雨的兄长，精致到牙齿都像小贝壳一样可爱。

毁掉他，这样的艺术品就该被蹂躏。这样的想法让他兴奋不已，在半藏的嘴里逐渐涨大，半藏终于皱起眉毛，眼里露出痛苦的神色。阴茎直接捅到喉咙深处，他被呛到口水逆流，摇头想甩开嘴里的巨物，被抓住的头发却叫他动弹不得。

粗长的肉茎将口腔撑满，喉咙处，舌根不停向外施加压力想推出异物，却只能给源氏带来更多快感。整个肉茎被温热的口腔包裹，柔嫩的舌头不自觉地舔弄挤压，这更让他兴奋到攥紧拳头，压着半藏的头更用力的挺进他的口腔。半藏被欺负到流出生理性泪水，被迫仰头却不肯直视他，他微闭起眼，睫毛颤抖，眼眶已完全泛红。可怜的呜鸣声并不能引起源氏的怜惜，他只想更狠的欺负兄长。

他不想就这样射出来，也不是立刻就能射出来的。源氏现在硬得阴茎直贴小腹，他未曾想过半藏可以这样对待，可是一旦打开了这样的口子，他就再也停不下来。他半拖半拽地把半藏扔到床上，他预感，这会是双方都难以忘记的一天。

半藏上半身趴在床上，他来不及翻身，就被源氏一手按住后背，巨大的力量使得不到供奉而愈加虚弱的爱神反抗不得。源氏掀开短裙，一个白生生的臀部就显露在眼前。他用力抽了一巴掌，一个宣红的掌印浮现在上面，两个小穴都随着力道收缩了一下。

源氏迫不及待了，他用两根手指插入雌穴，一捅到底，在里面随意翻搅，穴口被拉扯到变形，很快泛起水光。他又加多一根手指，雌穴被迫保护自己，晶莹的液体已经顺着他的手流下，他迫不及待换上自己的阴茎抵在入口处。

半藏被绑住手腕，他根本什么都不能做，只能紧紧抓住床上柔软的布料，哀求源氏，但他不知道，这只会让源氏更激动而已。巨大的阴茎并不能顺利插入，源氏只能对着雌穴慢慢顶入，半藏一直以来都是最被宠爱的，他从未经历过这样的疼痛，当开头终于插入的时候，他觉得自己就已经被劈成两半了。

源氏听着兄长的咬牙强忍的呻吟阴茎反而更涨大一圈，他强硬的整根插入，阴茎被雌穴紧紧夹住，和上面的嘴一样温热，但更加紧致地吸吮着他。他伸手从前面握住半藏软塌塌的阴茎，还摸到了下方隐藏的一粒小豆豆，不安分的手指便刮弄起那粒隐秘的豆粒。源氏手指因为常年握刀布满茧子，粗糙的指腹蹂躏起最柔嫩的地方毫不留情，阴蒂很快就充血膨胀，又热又烫，连带阴茎也硬了起来。

身后被热烫的硬物强硬的抽插，直捅入最深处，不停被劈开，抽出，再被劈开，雌穴里分泌的爱液和微带的血丝打湿了半片臀部，身下一片水色。源氏实在过于粗大，轻易就顶到宫口，初次承受的宫口被迫接受撞击，酸软无比。

源氏揉捏着雪白的臀部，看它在手下拉扯变形，粉嫩的后穴时隐时现，不仅火气没降反而积累更多了。他取下旁边挂在床柱上的鞭子，啪的一声拍在半藏的臀上，当然又被紧紧的夹了一下。鞭子有握把部位，握把的尾端还有凸起的雕刻。

源氏恶意的摩挲半藏的尾椎骨，说：“哥哥，你真像……人类怎么说来着？妓女？对，妓女！你看，后面的穴也还没被用过，我也帮你打开吧！”说完，不理会半藏的哀求，用一根手指插入后穴。紧热的肠道和雌穴是完全不同的触感，若说前面是软肉吸吮，后面则更有弹性。他粗鲁的开拓两下，便用鞭子尾端顶入后穴，鞭子握把处并不粗大，但足够长。源氏轻轻顶着鞭子握把，顺利进入，鞭子被固定在后穴，看起来就像半藏突然长了一条尾巴。

源氏动作的同时，也带动鞭子在后穴里的晃动，若有若无的擦过敏感点。前后都被塞满，各个敏感点全被刺激，身体最诚实，半藏阴茎老老实实的勃起，肉豆也不停的抽搐。雌穴外的两片软肉被不停拉扯，穴口更是紧紧裹住对自己行凶的阴茎，勾勒出青筋暴起的狰狞。柔软湿润的几乎化成一滩水，进出间都有淫液随动作流淌而出。

短裙仍是穿在半藏身上的，但前面已经被打湿一大片，床上也有大片布料变成深色，竟像是尿在上面一般。半藏很快便支撑不住了，快感席卷了全身，他紧紧抓住床上的布料，穴肉收紧，颤抖着泄了出来，竟然是阴茎和雌穴同时被操泄了。

又过了不知多久，源氏才射在他身体里，鞭子仍然插在后穴里，随着动作折磨后穴的敏感点，源氏结束的时候肠液都已经溢出，鞭子整整被浸湿了一大截。

众神并不知道爱神半藏的下落，再见到他已经是十几天后武神开的宴会上。他跪在地上，手被绑在身后，嘴里塞了不知道什么球状的物品，面色潮红浑身颤抖，阴茎高高翘起，将衣物顶起一个鼓包。两腿间有柄短刀，是源氏从不离身的爱刀，看姿势很明显是被插在菊穴里，这样他只能勉强跪下，稍往下坐下去就会被顶到更深处。他仍穿着之前的那件圣袍，更显的圣洁又淫靡，挺立的乳尖比哺乳期的人类还涨大红肿，显然是被谁狠狠蹂躏过。

半藏跪坐在圣座旁边，没有任何一个神祇敢抬头看，他们不知道源氏到底是什么意思，生怕自己一个眼神不小心惹怒了这位暴躁无常的新晋的王。源氏本是想侮辱一下他的兄长，但当他真的将半藏摆上这样一个位置，他却突然怒意四起。下面诸神迫于他的威压没有一个敢抬头直视，这才叫他怒火稍减。

他看了一眼脚下半跪的半藏，小穴含不住的精液和着淫液顺着腿缝流下，在地上积累成一小滩，并且还在滴答的往下落去。嘴里的小球吐不出来却挡不住口水，口水顺着下巴流到地上，最终和那一小滩汇合在一起。

源氏手指刮过半藏的下巴，有点晶莹的口水沾在上面，他看了一会儿，将手指塞入自己口中。他笑起来，又挑起半藏的下颌，迫使他直视自己：“想让诸神看看你淫荡的样子吗？”半藏痛苦的闭眼扭头，并不看他，源氏得意的笑起来，颇像一个游戏胜利的幼童。

宴会开始了，诸神在殿堂里不敢出声，有神侍尽心的奏乐舞蹈，然而下方的诸神皆如木头一般伫立在一旁，目光呆滞的看着神侍，思绪早就不知飘向何方。源氏百无聊赖，斜斜坐在神座上，一只脚伸入半藏被顶起的短裙，随意按压着兄长的阴茎。不一会儿半藏开始吐出动听的呻吟，腿软的支撑不住自己的身体，终于向下坐去，刀柄插得更深了，随着源氏恶意的动作不断磨蹭敏感点。

这几天半藏被调教得太好了，雌穴几乎没合拢过，已经被捅的水光淋漓，熟烂成半成熟的樱桃红，格外诱人。后穴也被满满的射了一肚子，如果拉开半藏的圣袍就会发现，他小腹已经凸起，几乎是必须用什么堵起来，否则会有大泡精液喷涌而出。他敏感到随便用手指蹭几下小肉豆就会泻出来，更不要说被这样恶意摩擦。不久阴茎就颤颤巍巍的吐出点浊液，在宴会上当着诸神的面呻吟着射了。大厅里除了音乐其实没有别的声音，如果现在音乐突然停止，一根针掉地上都会被听到。

源氏不知哪里来的怒气：“叫的这么动听，你就这么想叫别人看？我满足你！”

他将半藏拉到自己腿上，随着半藏一声悲鸣，猛地抽出后穴里的刀鞘，动作极为粗暴，肛口的软肉都被翻出一截，暂时不能合拢，源氏留在里面的精液登时喷涌而出，流了半藏一腿。源氏看着自己做恶留下的痕迹，怒火稍为平息了一些，但他仍不会这样轻易放过兄长。

源氏轻易便扒下半藏的圣跑，现在的半藏除了身上还挂着的一些装饰金环之外真正不着寸缕。他以一种人类为幼崽把尿的姿势把半藏两条腿分开，将隐秘的小穴勃起的阴茎展现给诸神。他大叫：“看啊，这就是你们高贵的爱神，你们不是最敬爱他么？”他舔了一口半藏的耳朵，“都给我抬头看！”

诸神没有听命的，皆是低头看向自己脚尖，恨不得把自己眼睛挖出来，万一不小心真的看见了，谁知道这个陷入疯魔的武神会做出来什么事情。

源氏并不在意他们违抗自己命令。半藏将头扭向一边不敢睁眼，他浑身颤抖，身体几乎完全变成粉红色，左臂上原本淡红色的花纹现在红的能滴出血来。他这样的状态让源氏满意极了。

源氏一巴掌扇在他仍在滴落淫液的小穴上，会阴连带两腿中间最柔嫩的地方立刻红肿起来，半藏呜咽着抽搐，下身一片泥泞，后穴早已经不知道被捅过多少遍，已经习惯源氏粗大的阴茎。源氏直接插入后穴，不用等他适应就可以抱着他立即抽动。后穴被调教得弹性极佳，从插进去就紧紧吸着他的阴茎不舍得放松，源氏偷偷倒抽一口气，不管这段时间来操了半藏几次，他都还是一样紧，还是一样爽到源氏脑仁发疼。

源氏一只手掐着小肉豆把玩，另一只手在雌穴里随意捣弄。雌穴热得烫手，不停收缩，显然两只手指不能满足他，满穴的淫液根本堵不住，淅沥沥地顺着会阴就流下来。太淫荡了，源氏眯了眯眼，半藏一边挨操一边颤抖着哼出点似是呜咽的声音，勾得源氏心痒痒。

他分开穴口的肉唇，将刚刚插在后穴的短刀拿过来，对准穴口结实地撞进去。半藏高高仰起头，雪白的脖颈露出，呻吟声似是愉悦似是痛苦。冰冷短刃被源氏握在手里，在半藏身体里肆意闯荡，各种角度抽插，另外的手继续掐揉那粒豆蔻，后穴的阴茎也没放松，对准他的敏感点，一捅到底。

半藏的小腹能看见一个明显的凸起，有东西在那里不停顶弄。他整个人被顶成一张绷紧的弓，乳尖随着动作颤巍巍的抖，口水顺着脖颈流下来，挂在肿胀的乳头，更像是哺乳期的妇人喷奶一样。他已经不是特别清醒，雌穴被冰冷的刀鞘抽插，却不能浇灭欲火，后穴也被填满，四肢都融化了。

他想要夹紧大腿，却被源氏的双臂固定，被迫展示自己淫荡的姿态。他好像除了被操的时候肉穴自动收紧，喉咙发出呻吟，做不出别的反应。双目失神，意识被快感侵袭，除了快感他什么都感觉不到了。

源氏摸了下半藏已经红肿到射不出什么的阴茎，最后用力掐了一下那枚肉粒，握着刀柄顶到最深处。半藏哭着泄出来，潮喷的液体根本堵不住，顺着刀柄流下来。他像一只濒死的动物那样抽搐，随着已经快被榨干的阴茎痛苦地吐出的点点清澈的液体，意识也随之远去。

爱神再醒过来的时候已经是不知多久以后了。他发现自己躺在武神的床上，手上拴着的链子连着床柱，他的力量微弱，小小的金环就能束缚住他。

武神有些焦躁，他是真的想要杀死爱神，他需要掌握全部力量。但是不知道为什么，他用尽所有的办法侮辱他折磨他，爱神仍然留有神格，仿佛只要还有最后一个人类，爱神就不会陨落一样。

他找不到原因，只能和爱神维持现状，也许有一天两位神祇之间终会和解，也许是不死不休，但在那之前，他们还要纠缠很久很久。


End file.
